


[VID] The Miracle

by astolat



Series: Fast & Furious works [10]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brian/Dom vid set to The Miracle (of Joey Ramone) by U2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> With heaps of thanks to Cesperanza and Mollyamory and Counteragent for beta! Premiered at Vividcon 2015.

You can also right-click-save a [shiny 370 MB version](http://intimations.org/vidding/fastfurious/miracle-final.mp4). 

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you like, [reblog](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/126224803463/my-vividcon-2015-premiere-download-and-streaming)!


End file.
